quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DMAS06: King Of The Castle
King Of The Castle or King of the Castle is the sixth level of DEATHMATCH Maps. This level features a platform at the top of the map that holds a large number of Rockets, a Grenade Launcher, a Thunderbolt, and the Red Armor. The goal is to get on the platform, thereby becoming "king" of the map. From this position, the player can destroy their opponents while getting plenty of resources. The goal of the other players is to knock the "king" off his pedestal by either going up a tunnel filled with Water or by walking up a series of sloped platforms. This means that the "king" could possibly be attacked from different directions, possibly losing his "kingdom". The End Tunnel is found behind a Door at the bottom of the map. This level is intended for 14 players or less. Though this level is intended to be Multiplayer only, the level was designed to hold Enemies. As Enemies do not exist in Deathmatch games, this means that the aforementioned Enemies only appear in the Single Player rendition of this level. As Enemies and a Single Player spawn point exist, this means the level is fully functional in Single Player even though it is intended for Multiplayer. This level also is a recreation of "quakewater", the level John Mavor, a level designer that worked with Gregory A. MacMartin on Radix: Beyond the Void, made in 3 hours for THRED. This level is notable for being the level Jim Lowell posted screenshots of immediately following the release of Qtest in order to popularize THRED and thus one of the first custom levels for Quake. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward through the Door, then continue forward to exit the level. Spawn Locations * Middle of wooden platform of Second Floor. * Spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor, above End Tunnel. * Spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor, overlooking End Tunnel. * Spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor, near ramp to platform overlooking wooden structure. * Spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor, above ramp leading to First Floor. * Spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor, next to ramp leading to First Floor. * Spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor, overlooking Nailgun structure of '' Water Level''. * Spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor, overlooking Rocket Launcher platform of '' Water Level''. * Spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor, near ramp leading to Top Level. * Mid-air between spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor leading to Top Level and spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor above End Tunnel, drops to '' Water Level''. * Mid-air between spokes of wooden platform of Second Floor near ramp to First Floor, drops to '' Water Level''. * Mid-air between spokes of wooden platform of Second Floor near ramp to First Floor, drops to '' Water Level''. * Mid-air between spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor leading to Top Level and spoke of wooden platform of Second Floor above End Tunnel, drops to '' Water Level''. * Middle of Top Level. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Beam connected to Water tunnel of '' Water Level'', First Floor. * Nailgun - Small structure of '' Water Level'', opposite End Tunnel side. * Super Nailgun - Beam connected to Water tunnel of '' Water Level'', Top Level. * Grenade Launcher - Top Level, side overlooking End Tunnel. * Rocket Launcher - Platform floating in mid-air over '' Water Level'', End Tunnel side. * Thunderbolt - Top Level, side overlooking Water tunnel leading from '' Water Level''. Powerups * Red Armor - Top Level, near ramp leading to Second Floor. Enemies Room-By-Room Summarization 'Water' Level * Nailgun on small structure opposite End Tunnel side. * Rocket Launcher on platform floating in midair over pool of Water, End Tunnel side. * 2 Shells on End Tunnel side. * Shells on side opposite End Tunnel. * Shells by Water tunnel. * 2 Nails, 1''' on each triangular platform on opposite sides of '''Water tunnel. * Tunnel filled with Water leads to Top Level. First Floor * 2 Knights in front of End Tunnel. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on beam connected to Water tunnel. * Door to End Tunnel opposite staircase to Second Floor. Second Floor * 2 Scrags floating on opposite End Tunnel side. * Four 25 Health on small platform overlooking wooden structure. Top Level * Red Armor by ramp leading to Second Floor. * Super Nailgun and 2 Nails on beam connected to Water tunnel. * Grenade Launcher and Rockets on side overlooking End Tunnel. * Thunderbolt on side overlooking Water tunnel leading from '' Water Level''. * 3 Rockets on side overlooking staircase from First Floor to Second Floor. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels Category:THRED levels